Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Communications between a moving vehicle and fixed terrestrial infrastructure may be subject to signal deterioration caused by Doppler frequency shifts. Conventional compensation techniques may require updated position and orientation information processed using complex geometries to determine Doppler frequency shift compensation.